Would You Rather
by LexysK23
Summary: Desperate to help her ailing brother, a young woman unknowingly agrees to compete in a deadly game of "Would You Rather," hosted by a sadistic aristocrat.


_**Lets Play**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Chapter: (1/7)  
Words: 2,373  
Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the plot, or the movie this story is based on.  
Author's Note: This story will be different from the ones I have already done. There are no pairing, but there will be a friendship. There won't be a lot of characters, and I have choses who will be in it. No AJ, Emma, Brie, or Nikki in this. No Roman either. There will be twelve characters, and you'll meet four of them here. This is not going to be the best fanfic I made. This first chapter is pretty much a play by play of the first part of the movie. We'll all see what happened as the story continues. And yeah, enjoy.**

 **Update: August 09, 2015**

* * *

Paige sat in front of Randy, the manager of a restaurant she was applying for a job at. At the moment the restaurant was closed, all the chairs were on the tables. They were the only people there. Paige was playing with the threads of her sleeves as the man looked through her resume. Randy looked at Paige and let out a small sigh. She stared at him. "Will you be able to start straight away if we were to hire you?"

Paige nodded. "Yes. Of course."

Randy looked through the paper work the twenty-one year old gave him before he looked back to Paige. "I'm not really seeing a lot of restaurant experience on this resume."

Paige had to think of something fast. "I've always had, um, summer jobs, but, but, yeah, mostly retail."

"So, did you drop out of school, or… why'd you come all the way back here?"

"Oh, no, um… I didn't, I didn't drop out," Paige started. "Well, this is my second home, and there was an accident, so I have to take care of my brother." Paige had a younger brother, Wade, and he was the only person she had left. Her parents were in a car accident a few weeks before, and Paige had to return to the hometown she had lived her teenage years in. She had to leave her education to take care of her brother.

"Well, I'll tell you what I can do for you," Randy felt for the girl, he really did. "I'll talk to the owner. I know they were looking for, uh, wait staff with experience, but, obviously you're smart, so maybe they'll uh, work with you, or something, I'll have to see."

That was something. Paige jumped on the moment. "Sure, that'd be, that'd be great."

"Maybe you could do, um, hosting, if anything." The manager said, as he placed the papers down, wanting to give her something, anything to help.

Paige nodded, a small smile on her face for the opportunity. "Oh, sure, definitely. That would be great."

"Okay, I mean, I can't promise anything, but, um…" Randy stood up, and Paige started to stand up with him. She gave him a smile, before answering.

"Oh, no, yeah. I understand. I understand"

Randy walked over to her side of the table. "Maybe I'll let you know by the end of the day."

Paige reached over and shook his hand. "Thank you so much for this. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you. And I'll get back to you by the end of the night," And with that, Randy walked away, leaving Paige alone to walk away.

 _ **Would You Rather**_

Wade was grabbed some bread and placed it into the toaster. Behind him, Paige was on the small dinner table, working on paperwork left from the accident that took her parents weeks before.

"I can make you some eggs if you want," she told her younger brother, looking up at him, after hearing the _ding_ of the toaster. She went back to writing on the paperwork.

"Yeah, I can make 'em, too," Wade answered, his voice annoyed. He didn't turn around, and just waited for his toast to be done.

Paige rubbed her face not looking up at him. The paper work was stressing her out. "I'm gonna go back to the clinic for a little while today. Will you be okay here alone?"

Wade's voice was emotionless, as he asked her, "Something wrong?"

"Dr. Young thinks that he can help cut some of the costs."

"How?"

Paige tried to think of something, but she didn't really know about it. "I… I have no idea. But I'll find out." She went back to the paperwork, moving to the next piece of paper.

Wade turned to look at his older sister. "So there'll probably be some of this… yeah?" He had signaled to the food.

"Yeah, probably. Thank you." And with that, Paige continued to work on the paperwork.

 _ **Would You Rather**_

Paige got out of her car and headed to the clinic to meet up with Dr. Young. She saw a woman head to the door in a wheelchair and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," the woman said, when the other door was opened for her. "Thank you both."

Paige smiled her welcome and then headed inside, going to the doctor's office. Once there, she knocked the door. She opened it and stuck her head inside. "Dr. Young? The nurse said that I should—"

"Of course, come in," Dr. Darren Young said, signaling for Paige to walk in. Darren stood up and Paige smiled, closing the door. She entered. "Paige, good to see you."

There was a man sitting there, a smile on his face.

"Hi," Paige said, her voice soft.

"Paige, Vince McMahon," Dr. Young said, introducing her to the man in the room.

Vince stood up, and walked over to Paige, his hand extended for her to shake. "Paige. Dr. Young's told me much about you."

Paige smiled, and looked from Mr. McMahon to Dr. Young, not sure what was going on. Dr. Young moved to his desk. "Paige, please, have a seat. Vince."

Paige moved to sit down. Vince went back to sit on the sofa. Paige, not sure what was going on, looked at him.

"So, y our brother," he said, as he moved to is down on the chair. "He's quite sick, correct?"

Paige looked down, before answering. "You can help him?"

Vince looked over to the side, as he grabbed some peanuts that were there. He looked at her before answering her. "Well, let's just say that my foundation has the ability to improve his situation."

Dr. Young chipped in. "The McMahons have funded the building of clinics all over the world. Haiti, Afganastan—"

Paige was playing close attention to what Dr. Young was saying, but then Vince chimed in.

"Schools too."

"Well, my brother doesn't need a school," Paige told him, looking over at him. She was going to hear what he had to say. She still didn't know what he wanted, what the meeting was about, and how he could help her, if he was the reason Dr. Young wanted her there.

"You're right. Absolutely right. Because we are not talking about that today. Not at all," Vince stood up. Paige watched him as he walked towards Dr. Young's desk, "My family also believes in creating opportunities for… everyday people. People who just haven't received a fair shakes in life—people like you and your brother."

Paige was skeptic, how could she not. It all sounded too good to be true. There was no way that he could do that, could he? "What do we have to do?"

"I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow night, and I'd like you to join us."

Paige looked from Dr. Young to Vince, confused. "Just me?"

"Just you—oh but there'll be other guests there. Individuals that we'd also like to help. And the evening will culminate with a game, of sorts, and the winner… will be taken care of. Bills, school, house, everything."

Paige wanted to laugh. _Was this guy serious?_ "A contest? What if I don't win?"

Vince chuckles, his eyes on Dr. Young. "Well then, you just don't win. That's it." He turned so he was staring down at Paige.

The British-born girl stared at the table as the "Um, I'm sorry, Dr. Young. No, no offense to Mr. McMahon, but is this legit? This is for real?" Paige had a smile on her face. She was waiting for someone to pop-up and should, _Gotcha!_

Vince chuckled.

"Very real, Paige." Dr. Young stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk. "Mr. McMahon saved my life." Vince patted Dr. Young's arm before walking back to his seat. "Not long ago, but before I met you and your brother, I was in the same position. I'd already lost my wife. I was on my way to losing everything… this practice, everything. I had no place to turn. I was invited to this event, so I went."

"You won?"

"He did," Vince said, making Paige turn and look at him as he continued talking, "and I am proud to say that the McMahon foundation came through on its promise." Vince pointed to Dr. Young.

"Tenfold." Hearing it, made her think. It was all true, and he could help her.

"You see what we might be able to do for you."

"Well money would definitely help, but my brother needs a bone marrow transplant. So, do mind if I think this over? Um, it's just…"

"Short notice. It is, you're right. Of course, yes. Think it over. Do that."

Dr. Young motioned for the door. "Well…" Paige kept an eye on Vince for a second, before grabbing her things and following the doctor to the door.

"But R.S.V.P. by eight o'clock tonight if you do decide to join us. And my staff will make arrangements to pick you up." Vince handed her a card, with a number on it. Paige took it.

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." He continued to talk, causing Paige to stop. But she was anxious to leave. "When I say that we have the ability to dramatically improve your brother's situation, Iris, it's not just the money I'm talking about. You win the game, and we can bypass any waiting list and locate a donor, immediately."

He stared at her. She was thinking it over, looking at the card in her hand. She looked at him before answering. "I will let you know. Thank you." She walked out and Dr. Young watched as she left. He closed the door and looked at Vince.

"She's perfect," Vince said, a small smirk on his face.

 _ **Would You Rather**_

"This is the _special du juor_ , is _pasta a la vegetable_." Paige was placing dinner on the plates, as she practiced her French. Wade laughed at how stupid she sounded, and she started to laugh as well.

"Um, okay, wow. Paige, um, that's a table Italian accent." She gave him a incredulous look, as she placed his dinner on the table. "And if it's French, _monsieur_ is not pronounced _man sewer_."

" _Monsieur_." Both of them started to repeat, Paige trying to get it right.

"Yes. Come on, seriously, like it's not gonna kill me to have some protein now and then." Paige's phone started to vibrate. She gave him a look, before answering it.

"Hello?" She looked at her brother before walking to the other room. Wade watched, as Paige talked on the phone, her voice becoming less discouraged. "Uh, speaking. Uh-huh? Oh. Okay. Well, uh, wait, um what about the hostess position that you, you. Oh. Okay, thank you. Thanks again."

 _ **Would You Rather**_

Paige remmebred the conversation she had with her brother, as she tried to think of what to do. She needed money, she needed to get Wade a transplant.

" _You mad at me or something?"_

" _Why would I be mad at you? I thought I would be a match. I feel like I let you down."_

Paige remembered the meeting with Vince. She remembered the card.

" _You can't always be the hero. Sometimes you have to let go."_

" _Like let go of you?"_

She got on her bed, as stared at the card for a second. She took a deep breath as she made the call.

 _ **Would You Rather**_

Wade was sitting on the window sill, playing on his PSP. " _Get down, get down! Get me cover!_ "

Paige walked in and sat down in front of him. "Killing lots of aliens?"

"Nope, terrorists."

"Kill losts of terrorists?"

"Straight up murderin' these terrorists, yo." Wade looked up at his sister, and paused the game. He gave his attention. "What's up?"

"So, um, I'm gonna go out tonight."

Wade had a smile on his face. "With who?"

"I—" Paige tried to think of what to say. She just said what came to the top of her head. "I ran into a couple of friends from high school and I thought, you know what? I should go and unwind."

"Yeah, let your hair down and shit." Wade had bought her lie.

"Yeah, just go crazy."

"Yeah, cool."

"So, you're gonna be okay here alone for the night?" Paige was worried. She didn't want to leave Wade alone for the night. But she had to go to the dinner if she wanted to make sure that Wade would be okay.

"Yeah. Got my meds, emergency contact. I'll just play video games or whatever. I could really use the quiet."

Paige stared at him for a second, trying to see if he was really going to be okay. She then smiled softyl. "Great."

"Cool."

Paige leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Love you." Wade let out a small chuckle and watched her walk away.

 _ **Would You Rather**_

Paige was ready. She looked at her self in the mirror, deeming herself presentable. Her ride was outside. Taking one last breath, and making sure her brother was going to be okay, she went outside.

Her chauffer opened the door for her and she went right inside. On the way to Vince McMahon's home, she remembered the conversation she had with her brother, which made her want to win the contest even more.

" _Aren't you sick of this? Taking me back and for the to the clinic. Bills, taking care of me, like, don't you want a life?  
_

" _No, I mean, yeah, I—it's hard. But, Wade, you're my brother. This is my life. It's gonna be fine. We'll get through this."_

The door opened, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked over. Let the games begin.

* * *

 **This is just a fun story. I don't expect a lot of responses. And I have the transcriptions of the movie. I just need to add characters, reactions, thoughts. And what is happening, which wouldn't be hard to do. Especially since the next part doesn't have a lot going on. But the end of next chapter is where the fun in the movie and the story begins.**

* * *

 **Would You Guys Rather:  
** _ **Be stuck in an island with a active volcano and no way of getting out  
OR  
Be stuck in a island that has multiple earthquakes, one which could trigger a tsunami?**_

* * *

 **Next Chapter Name:  
** _ **Dinner Fun**_


End file.
